Can't Let Go
by Night Starx
Summary: Neyton.A tradgic event reunites past lovers. Peyton gets a call that can change her life forever. Her best friend and past love has gotten into a racecar accident. When she stays by his side, the feelings she thought were gone, return.R
1. Accident

**Disclaimer****-** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

**NOTE** – This takes place during 2nd season, in "_I'm wide awake, it's Morning_". This is my first One Tree Hill Fan Fiction that I had started back in 2007, but I decided to re-write some chapters, because I didn't like the way some of them came out so I decided to re-do it. So bare with me everyone. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you to all who have reviewed the story so far.

* * *

CAN'T LET GO

4.1.07

BY: Jenia

"Peyton…" She paused for second, her voice breaking. She took in deep breath and blinked back the tears that formed in her eyes. '_How am I going to tell her? It's going break her heart' _

"Brooke, what's going on?" She heard Peyton's worried voice on the other end after few moment of silence.

"There was an accident." She paused again while pressing her cell closer to her ear, as she sat next to Lucas in the waiting room.

Peyton's heart skipped a beat. "A-An accident. Are you okay Brooke?"

"I'm fine Peyt. It's not me, It's…"She paused again and glanced toward Lucas who seemed to be just staring into space. She took his hand into hers. "It's Nathan. He's not doing too well. Lucas is pretty broken about it. You have to come to the hospital"

Peyton felt as her heart was about to stop, the minute that she heard that Nathan was in accident. She closed her eyes. Tears formed in her eyes. '_Oh god. Not Nathan. Please let him be okay'_ the thoughts ran through Peyton's mind, bring more tears to her eyes.

Peyton pressed the cell close to her ear, walking towards her bed and sitting down. She wanted to say something, anything but no words seemed to be coming out from her. She glanced towards her nightstand, coming across picture of her, Nathan and Brooke back from when she and Nathan just got together, and she picked it up and glanced at the picture. '_He has to be okay_'

"Peyton? You there?" She heard Brooke's voice on the other end, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Y-Yeah" She sniffled, her voice shaking. She wiped the tears with her sleeve. "I-Is Nathan going be okay?"

There was silence on the other end, for few seconds. "We don't know yet. He's in intensive care right now. Just come to hospital Peyton. Lucas needs you"

'_I don't care about Lucas!_' she wanted to scream and instantly felt guilty about it, his brother just got in accident, the brother he recently patched things up with. "I'm on my way, I'll be there in few minutes" She responded before flipping her cell closed. For moment, she just sat on her bed, staring at the picture. '_Get a hold of yourself, and go to hospital. Nathan needs you_' and in that instant, she placed the picture back on the nightstand and grabbed her keys, running out of her house, towards her car.

Within few minutes, Peyton arrived to the parking lot of Tree Hill Hospital. Within seconds she ran inside the hospital, seeing everyone in the waiting room. Then she came across Lucas in one of the chairs, he seemed to be looking into a space but even from distance she could tell that he been crying. She watched him for few minutes before approaching him. "Luke" She said, placing her hand on top of his shoulder.

Lifting up his head, he looked over at her, giving her a small, weak smile before getting up and pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for coming, Peyton"

She wrapped her arms around Lucas, holding him close, stroking his hair but all that was on her mind was Nathan. She pulled back after few seconds, giving Lucas a smile, she couldn't imagine how hard this must be on Lucas. "Of Course. What happened Luke?"

He glanced away from her for a second before looking back. Silence filled the room for few seconds. "Luke, please tell me what's going on"

"You know how Nate and I went to racetrack today?" Peyton nodded, she remembered Brooke talking about that. "Well…" He hesitated for a moment, looking back towards the ground. "Nathan, he ran his car into wall, on purpose. We all told him to stop but he kept on going…" Lucas said, his voice trailing off at the end.

Peyton let out a gasp, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh my god. A-re you saying…" She began, unable to even finish the words. '_Nathan couldn't possibly wanted to attempt suicide, did he? _' Peyton just stared at Lucas for few minutes, her eyes wide in shock. "B-But why would he do something like that?" She asked, her voice shaking and she could feel more tears forming in her eyes but she held them back for Lucas's sake.

Lucas shrugged. "I wish I knew"

Peyton turned back towards a receptionist. "I'll be back" she responded, walking away before Lucas even had a chance to say anything else. She had to see Nathan, she couldn't wait any longer.

"Can I help you?"

"I need to see Nathan Scott"

"What's your relationship to him?"

"I'm… she paused. "His girlfriend" She lied, but she had to see him and this was the only way she thought that she could. "Please, I need to see him"

The women looked at her for few seconds, opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. "You won't like what you see but follow me" She said. Peyton looked back for second and saw Lucas watching her, as she followed the woman into the hallway.

"Here he is" She said, stopping in front of the room 25. Peyton took a step towards the door and came to the halt in the doorway. Even from distance she could see Nathan just laying there, machines hooked up to him, not moving.

Peyton swallowed before coming inside the room. "If you need anything, just come get me" The woman placed the hand on Peyton's shoulder before walking away, closing the door behind her. Peyton took another step towards the bed. She glanced over at Nathan for moment before taking a seat on the chair that was besides his bed.

Peyton placed her hand on top of his. "Nate, why would you do this to yourself?' Were the first words that came from her, tears forming in her eyes. "You have so much going for you, everyone loves you. P-lease…" her voice broke. "Hang on for us. Come back for us. For Lucas, For Brooke. For…me" Her voice broke even more, tears flowing from her eye.

Peyton placed her head on his chest, tears freely falling. Feeling as if all this was some sort of horrible nightmare. '_Please let him make it through this. Help him_'


	2. Past Memories

Peyton rested her head on Nathan's chest, her tears soaking his shirt, not aware of anything else around her, not even aware when Lucas stopped in doorway of Nathan's doorway, watching her. As he watched the girl he loved, his brother, his eyes filled up with tears once again.

Lucas walked out the room and into hallway, unable to handle watching his brother in that hospital bed. 'I_ should done something; I should stopped him _'thoughts ran through his mind while he walked out into the waiting room.

He reached from his cell in his pocket, dialing a number. "Hello?" he heard Jake's voice on the other end after only couple rings.

"Jake, its Lucas"

"Luke? Is everything all right?"

"There was an accident. It's Nathan. He's in hospital, and not doing so far. Peyton is pretty upset. You got to come back to Tree Hill" There was a silence on other end for few seconds.

"Lucas, I can't come back…."

"Come back, for Peyton. She needs you" He flipped his cell closed before Jake had a chance to say anything else.

Meanwhile, Peyton kept her head on Nathan's chest. "Nathan, please open your eyes, squeeze my arm if you can hear me. Don't… leave" She said, her voice soft. Peyton felt her eyes getting heavy with sleep. Before she even realized, her eyes closed and she drifted into sleep.

* * *

_It was the start of a new life for Peyton Sawyer. The spunky, brooding, girl walked into a new life. The life of a high school student. As she entered the world of Tree Hill High, Peyton walked through the doors of jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, your typical high school cliques. Peyton had missed her first class because she was too scared. Finally her father made her go to school. Her next class was English. She walked down the blue and black halls. Rows of lockers passed her as she walked towards the back of the building. It was clear that Peyton was late for her next class. She finally found the room and entered._

_As she stepped into the room, the teacher stopped in the middle of her introduction. She stopped in her tracks as she felt the eyes of her fellow classmates. "Ah, Miss Sawyer I presume. Welcome to My English Nine Class. My name is Mrs. Ackles. Please take a seat. I'm just talking a bit about myself." Peyton looked around the classroom. She knew that she was going to be the odd one out. She scanned the room for an empty seat. She saw one in the back and walked towards it without a word._

_Peyton reached her seat. She took her backpack off and placed it next to her as she sat down. She looked around and saw the students look back at the teacher. Mrs. Ackles continued on with her introduction. Already bored, Peyton opened up her messenger bag and pulled out a drawing pad. She, then, pulled out a pencil and opened up the pad to a picture she had begun drawing._

_As Peyton drew, she noticed a guy who was sitting next to her. She just looked at him, his eyes, his smile. Realizing she was staring, she went back to her drawing. "Guess i am not only who think this class is dull, can she be more boring?" he whispered to her as she looked up and laughed a bit_

_"Mrs. Sawyer is there something you like share with the class?" teacher asked as everyone looked at her as se blushed and slid down in her seat. The guy that was talking to her just looked at her and let out a small quiet laugh. Peyton just sat there and looked down as the teacher continued to talk._

_Finally the bell had rung. Peyton gathered up her things and waited for everyone to leave. She was the last one to walk out of her class. As she stepped out of the room, she was surprised to see the guy standing by the room. Peyton looked over at him, every time she did, her heart raced. She never quite felt like that around guy before, she was never the shy one. She swallowed. She couldn't help but wonder why he was still here. Was he waiting for her? Yea right. She thought to herself as she held books close to her. "Hey…What you still doing here?" she asked him anxiosly._

_"I was waiting for you" He responded as she looked at him and gave him a shy smile, she couldn't understand why she was feeling this waY. She never had this problem before. Not around guy, not around anyone. She was outgoing one. Where was her best friend Brooke when she needed her so that she wouldn't make a complete fool out of herself, on first day of high school. Like she did in that class. That was moment she wanted to just erase. "I am Nathan. Nathan Scott and you are?" He asked her as he extended his hand towards hers._

_That's when the blonde froze. She couldn't even seem to say her own name. It's like everything went totally blank. What was about this guy that made her act this way? She swallowed as she looked at his hand, which seemed to be forever. "P-Peyton Sawyer" she said as she took his hand and shook smiled over at her. There was something about him, something different from the other guys._

_"Peyton. Beautiful name for beautiful girl. Let me walk you to your next class" he said as she felt her cheeks heating up, she looked down for a guy was making her first day even more felt his hand take hers. "Lead the way" he told her as she saw him give her another smile that she couldn't resist as she just nodded, walking towards her next class with him._


	3. Letting Go

Peyton's eyes snapped open, as she looked around, to realize that she was still in the hospital, with Nathan. She lifted her head and looked at his lifeless body, more tears filled her eyes but she held them back. Peyton touched his cheek, stroked his hair.

Her thoughts drifting back to the dream that she had, of their first meeting and she couldn't help but wonder why she had that dream to begin with. '_I can't possibly be having feelings for him again, can I? _'Thoughts ran through her mind that she shook away after few seconds. '_It's Nathan, you're just upset' _Peyton glanced towards Nathan as trying figure out why he did this in first place, that's when Haley came to her mind. _'She's the reason he did this_' and with that she felt anger towards Haley. '_She's the reason that he's here in the first place'_ She could feel herself growing angrier, she took few deep breaths, in order to calm herself.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Peyton" she heard his voice. She knew who that voice belonged to even before she turned around, facing her. She stared at him, her eyes wide.

"Jake" she said, her voice shaking. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, seeing smile vanish from his expression and she knew it was because this was not a greeting he was expecting. But he didn't expect her to jump up a down.

"Lucas called me, he told me about Nathan" He glanced towards where Nathan laid before looking towards her. "I had see you, to make sure that you were okay" He told her before taking a step closer towards him but she took a step back, crossing her hands across her chest.

"You wouldn't even be here Jake, if Luke didn't call you. So don't give me your bullshit!" She yelled at him, more tears formed in her eyes. Just seeing Jake in front of her, broke her heart all over again. Because she knew that he would end up leaving once again. '_I can't do this anymore_'. "I called you, I emailed you so many times and now just because you show up, you expect everything to be all right between us? "

Jake took a step forward, reaching towards her but she took another step back from him, he let his hand fall to his sides. "Peyt, I'm sorry. You know that I had no choice in that. I had to leave"

"No! You could stayed, if you loved me the way you said you did, you would stayed!" Her vision blurred from all the tears, she couldn't even remember the last time she cried this much.

"Peyton, come on. You know I love you"

"I can't do it anymore, Jake. Every time you leave my heart breaks into pieces that take me months to pick up again" Peyton looked away from him before glancing back towards Nathan. "Just leave Jake"

"Peyt, don't do…" He trailed off as he looked at her then back towards Nathan. "I see why you are this upset, what this is about. You love him don't?" He asked her and Peyton could hear pain in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton shifted in the chair, glancing at Nathan once again, the machines, watching him for any movement but only to get no response once again. She leaned her head back against the chair. Seeing Jake watching her.

"Nathan, you love him" He responded, his voice slightly angry. Peyton's eyes widened in shock. She turned her head, towards Nathan. '_Me, in love with Nathan? That's ridiculous. He's just a friend, isn't he? _'

"You can't be serious Jake. I don't love Nathan. I might have in past. What even gave you such idea?" But as she looked back towards Nathan, it sent her heart racing. '_What if Jake's right?_'

"I see the way you look at him, Peyton. You might want to deny it , but you know that I am right" He took a step forward, tucking strand of her hair behind her ear before leaning over and giving her a kiss. "Just remember, I'll always love you and if you even need someone, I'm always going to be here. Just call" With that he walked out from the room.

Peyton watched him with tears, just as she saw Lucas walk into the room. "Is everything all right? I heard screaming"

Peyton glared at him. "Why did you have to call him Lucas? Why now?"

Lucas blinked. "I just thought that you would want to see him"

"You thought wrong" She shook her head. "You know how much it hurt me, every time he left, why would you do that to me again" Tears fell from her eyes and at this point she didn't even bother to try to wipe them, there would be no point, she knew that more would come.

"Peyt…I…" He began but she just put out her arm.

"Don't Lucas" She paused for second, sniffling. "Just leave please; I just want to be alone for few minutes"

Lucas looked at her for second before walking out, letting the door slam behind him. Peyton jumped. Peyton took Nathan's hand in hers and for moment just watched him, her heart breaking each minute she watched him in this bed. "Come on Nate, open your eyes. Squeeze your eyes, do something… Please" She placed her head on top of his chest once again, breaking down.


	4. Realization

4 Days Later

Peyton hasn't left Nathan's side in days. "You have to go home and get some rest" Lucas, Brooke kept on telling her but she refused to leave his side. She wanted to be here when he woke up.

"I'm not going anywhere till he's awake" she told everyone and after a while, they left her alone once they realized that there was no convincing her to leave. The more time that she spent by Nathan's side, the more deeper her feelings and the more she realized that Jake was right. Peyton was falling in love with Nathan Scott.

"When did that happen?" She mumbled under her breath, glancing towards where Nathan laid. '_You know when. You had feelings for him way before this, you just didn't want to admit it_' she heard a voice inside her head, but she shook her head over again as to make it go away, even though she knew it was the truth.

_Peyton looked at Nathan, her heart dropping. "Y-You what?" She asked him, looking towards him then Haley, trying to make her voice sound as normal as she possibly could. _

"_We got married!" Haley blurted out, showing Peyton a ring on her finger. She looked at it for a second, holding back the tears that seemed to have formed in her eyes, and she wasn't even sure why. She gave both of them a fake smile, never taking her eyes off the ring. _

"_Congrats!" She said, pulling Haley into hug then Nathan. '__**You don't belong with her!**__' she wanted to scream to him but she bit on her lip to keep from saying something that she shouldn't, at least not to a married man._

Peyton placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it with his fingertips."Nathan, I don't know if you can hear me, but you got to wake up. Everyone need you, I need you" Tears formed in her eyes as she watched him. You have come back to us, Nate…"She paused for second before continuing. "I love you"

"Oh my god. I must be in past. Peyton in love with Nathan?" She heard her best friend, Brooke's voice come from behind her, making Peyton jump. She turned around, seeing Brooke's shocked expression while she looked back and forth between her and Nathan. "When did this happen?"

"Just recently. But I think I had feelings for him longer than that, I just didn't realize it till now"

"How long?" Brooke asked her as she approached her, sitting on the edge of Nathan's bed.

"Since Haley & Nathan got married" She saw Brooke's eyes widen. "Maybe back then I just didn't think about them as much or maybe I just denied them and they seemed to have faded, or so I thought" She stroked Nathan's hair before her eyes meeting Brooke's, filled with tears. "What if he never wakes up Brooke? What am I going to do?"

Brooke moved closer towards Peyton, placing her hand on Peyton's knee. "No, don't say that Peyt. Nathan is strong, he'll make through this" Brooke glanced towards him. '_He has to. Please let him make it through, for Peyton' _She watched Peyton take Nathan's hand and she couldn't help but smile. Brooke never imagine Peyton having feeling for Nathan, especially the way things ended between two of them, and what happened between her and Lucas.

Peyton gave Brooke a small smile, before pulling her hand away from Nathan and pulling her best friend into a hug."Thank you Brooke, you been an amazing friend. I'm sorry for everything I done. With Lucas, you don't deserve that"

"People make mistakes" She pulled away. "I'm always going to be there" She responded, glancing towards Nathan again before getting up from the chair. "I'm going go get some coffee" She walked out of the room, leaving Nathan and Peyton alone once again.

Reaching for Nathan's hand, she leaned her head back against the chair, her eyes closing.

* * *

"_Go Ravens! Go!" Peyton screamed along with her best friend Brooke who was mostly checking guys out. Peyton couldn't help but laugh. Then Peyton noticed Nathan from the corner of her eye. The guy she met couple months back, the two of them seemed get closer and closer. Seeing him look her direction and give her a smile before a ball gets passed to him as he shoots for the winning basket. "Go Nathan!" Peyton calls out, before he even shoots, realizing she was only one as she blushes a bit as she sees Brooke look at her and laugh while Nathan turns to look at her, giving her one of the smiles, that takes her breath away, before he shoots for the basket._

_As Nathan shoots for the basket as it goes right through the hoop. Everyone cheered as the audience stood up and cheered as well. Peyton cheered as well. Brooke looked over at Peyton. "So how your crush for Nathan going Peyt?" she whispered as Peyton just rolled her eyes at her, she knew that she was just teasing her, the way that she always did. She just looked towards Nathan's direction where he was celebrating with guys as she looked at Brooke who pushed her. "Go" she said as Peyton smiled bit and nervously made her way towards him. _

_As Peyton made her way towards him, she felt her heart racing more by each minute. Then she saw him look towards her, she saw him make his way towards her, he saw him smile which made her heart race even more. "Congrats Nate. You did great, as always" She said him with a smile as she felt him pick her up some as she laughed a bit as he set her back down as he looked into her eyes. She looked back in his as she felt his hand reach over, touching her cheek as he brushed the hair away from her eyes. She saw him look at her again._

"_You are so beautiful" he told her which made her blush and look down for second, not many guys told her that before. She felt him pick her up by the chin and lift it, making look right at her. Peyton's heart felt as it was about to come out of her chest as she saw him lean in more and more. Their lips just inches apart. As she felt his lips touch his, her heart raced like it never had before. Wrapping her arms around him as she felt him pull her close to her, making her forget where she was or who was around them._

Peyton's eyes snapped open when she felt someone's hand squeezing hers. Her eyes widened as she glanced over at him. "Nathan" She whispered and watched him, squeezing his hand back. Watching him. She watched him, his eyes opened.

He glanced up at her for second and blinked, while everything around his began to focus. Looking at the blonde in front of him, he knew right away who it was. "P-Peyton" He called out, his voice weak.

Peyton smiled at him. Tears from her eyes, but this time for happiness.


	5. If He Only Knew

"P-Peyton" Were the first words that Nathan said, the words that made Peyton smile.

She was the last person he expected to see by his side, he didn't expect to see anyone else. He felt her hand holding his, he squeezed her hand back, it felt so soft, so warm that he didn't want to let it go. He held on. As his vision came more into focus, his eyes met Peyton, he could see dark circles underneath her eyes, her eyes red and puffy. Nathan wondered how long he been here.

"Nathan" He heard her say, her voice breaking as she was about to cry again.

"Don't cry, Peyt. Its okay" He tried sitting up but only to feel pain go through him, he winced. Squeezing her hand in progress.

"Don't try to sit, Nate. You need to lay down" She responded. He nodded at her, placing his head back on the pillow, turning to face her.

"How long have I been here?"

Peyton hesitated for moment. "Few days"

"Have you been here the entire time? You don't look as you got any sleep" Letting her hand got for moment; he reached over and tucked the strands of her hair behind her hair.

Peyton felt her heart racing, she could feel her face heating up as Nathan's fingers accidently brushed against her cheek. She glanced away from him. "Yes, I have been here the entire time. I got some sleep just not much" She faced him.

"But why Peyton? You didn't have to do that"

Her eyes looked at his for second. "I know but I wanted to. I had to make sure that you were all right" Silence seemed to fill the air for few minutes between two of them. Peyton reached towards his hand again. "Nathan, do you remember what happened?"

"I…"He paused, glancing at their hand. "I remember bits and pieces. I remember driving, then I remember the crash but I don't remember much what happened in between"

Peyton looked away from him, taking few deep breaths. "There was a crash, Nate" She refused to make an eye contact with him. "You and Lucas were on race track. Racing. You crashed but they saying you did it on purpose. That they told you to stop but you kept on going" She felt tears starting to form in her eyes. She took couple deep breaths, in order to keep from crying in front of him. "That can't be true Nathan, can it?" Peyton lifted her head up, her eyes glancing towards his.

In that instant, Nathan felt everything coming back to him. He saw the race car, then he saw images of Haley, his brother, uncle screaming for him to stop but he kept on going. Nathan looked away from Peyton and glanced towards the wall. '_How am I going to tell her?' _For some reason Nathan felt as he hand to protect her feelings, it mattered to him. '_She been through enough_'

"Nathan, please tell me that's not true. You didn't possibly try to…" her voice trailed off.

He turned. "It's true. I did. What's the point Peyton? She's gone. Haley's gone" Just thinking about her, brought tears to his eyes but he held them back. He wouldn't cry now, not here. Not in front of her. '_Since when do I care what Peyton thinks of me? _'He instantly shook the thought away.

"Nathan" Peyton said and the way she said his name, her voice filled with grief, worry. Sent Nathan's heart racing. '_What's the matter with you? This is Peyton. Snap out of it!_' He instantly looked towards their hand and took his hand away from hers, placing it at his side. "Don't say that. What she did, was wrong. She doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone so much better" She paused for second. "You don't belong with her"

Nathan's head snapped up, his eyes wide. His mouth opened to say something but no words came out. '_Was Peyton Jealous?_' "What? Since when do you think that?"

"Since…" Peyton paused, watching him. She shook her head. "Does it matter? Look what she did to you? Would someone who loves you do that to you?" '_I'd never do that to you_' she wanted to say but she knew it was best if she kept her mouth shut.

Nathan looked at her for few seconds, he blinked. "Are you Jealous?"

Peyton gave him an anxious laugh that she hoped he didn't notice. '_He can't possibly know, can he?_' "Why would I be jealous Nate? I just don't like what she did to you. She's the reason you here in the first place. This isn't like you"

Nathan signed. "It's not worth it , Peyton. Not without Haley in my life. I love her, Peyton…" His voice shook for a moment. "Have you ever loved someone so much, that you couldn't see your life without it?"

Peyton froze, staring at him. Silence filled between the two of them as their eyes met. '_Yes, you_' she wanted to say but she knew that she couldn't, he loved her even if she left him. Peyton swallowed. "Yeah, Jake" She responded which wasn't completely lie. She did love him just not as much as she loved Nathan. "He came by few days earlier"

Nathan's eyes widened. "He did? What happened?"

"Lucas called him after your accident, which I wish he didn't" Peyton paused, glancing towards her arms as she placed them on her lap. "We got into an argument. I couldn't do it anymore. I can see him leave all over again. There is only so much I can take you know?"

Nathan nodded before moving bit on the bed, making room for her, he patted down on the bed. Peyton looked at it for second. '_You know that's not a good idea, Peyton_' she heard a voice. The one she knew that she should listened to but instead she ignored it, walking towards the bed and lying down next to him.

"I was so afraid that you would never wake up" Peyton confessed, placing her head on his chest, hearing his heart beating, fast.

Nathan's arms instantly wrapped around her. "You got nothing to worry about now. Why don't you try to get some sleep? You look like you can use it" Peyton nodded, snuggling closer towards him and closing her eyes. Nathan watched for a moment before closing his own eyes, unaware of Brooke watching them from doorway for second before walking out back into the waiting room.


	6. What Could Have Been

_Couple weeks had passed since Nathan & Peyton's break up, again. However it didn't seem to phase Peyton as much since her and Nathan broke up bunch of times before. All of that changed one day._

_Peyton was at home, drawing. As she worked on her drawing, she heard a doorbell downstairs but she remained on her bed, figuring that her father would get it. She heard footsteps coming up the steps. "Peyton, sweetie. There is someone here to see you" She heart her father say. Peyton looked up from her drawing and saw Nathan standing beside her father, Larry._

'_**What does he want now?**__' Peyton glanced over her ex girlfriend just as her father walked away. She heard the door downstairs close. She glanced back towards her drawing. "What do you want Nathan?" _

_Nathan paused, watching her, approached him and taking a seat next to her on the bed. __"Peyton. There something i need tell you" He paused."Peyton, I know we've been through some tough times and a bunch of break ups. But this last one made me realize something."_

_As Peyton listened to what Nathan said, she stopped drawing, but didn't take her eyes off of it, "What are you trying to say Nathan?"_

_He took a deep breath and sighed, "I love you, Peyton." Peyton had not expected those words come from him. Not Nathan Scott. Not once had he told her, she always thought that it was all about the Sex. She looked over at him. Her eyes wide._

_"Do you really love me Nate or you just trying to get me in bed with you again?" she said but then she saw hurt in Nathan's eyes and she realized what she just said. Nathan never really told anyone that he loved them. Except for his mother, but that was different. Nathan was truly in love with Peyton._

_When he heard Peyton say those words, his heart dropped. That wasn't the expression he was really hoping for. "Of course I love you Peyton! You know I've never told anyone this. You were really the only person to keep me in check sometimes. But I understand if you don't feel the same way." He sighed and stood up. He looked at Peyton and then down. He didn't know what else to say. He looked back up at Peyton and turned around, making his way to the door._

_Peyton looked over at Nathan. When she saw his expression, she knew she had made a mistake by saying that. She looked at him. Was it the truth, was it possible that Nathan Scott actually possible of loving someone. Peyton saw him stand up as she looked at him. Then she heard him talk. "Nat..." she started as he started make him way towards the door, she got up from bed and grabbed his hand. "Wait. Don't go. I am sorry. It just way you treated me, I didn't think you loved me but just used me" she said as she looked down and then back at him. "Nathan. I love you too" she said as she looked straight into his eyes._

_Nathan looked at Peyton. He heard what she was saying. Then he heard those words. The words he wanted to hear. A smile appeared on his face as he looked into Peyton's eyes. "I'm glad you do." He said as he pulled her closer to him. He smiled once more and kissed her._

_Peyton smiled at Nathan. "I always have Nate. I was scared to tell you, because I never thought you feel the same way" she said as she looked at him, his eyes, the one that caught her attention from the moment she saw him. As he pulled her closer and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around him, going towards the bed as she kept on kissing him, this was usually way they made up but this time it was different._

_As Peyton and Nathan made their way to the bed, his kisses were filled with passion. Now that he expressed his true feelings for her, everything was changing. They had finally made it to the bed. Nathan gently laid her down as he continued to kiss her. Peyton smiled as she kept her arms wrapped around him. It felt real, the kiss. At least this time. Other times, she felt as he didn't really mean it, he was just taking advantage of her._

_As he laid her on bed, she felt her drawing pad underneath her, she reached with one arm and set it on her drawer near her bed as she kept kissing him. Peyton felt so much love, so much passion, like she never have before. Nathan positioned himself over her. He moved from her lips down to her neck as his arms wandered down to the end of her shirt. Everything was going perfect. He told Peyton something he had been keeping in for a long time. And now it was true love that was between them. He slowly began to lift up her shirt as he continued to kiss her neck._

_Peyton was happy for the first time. For first time she felt happy with Nathan Scott. Who could know that Nathan was the guy that Peyton never thought that he was. Who knew he could actually love her. Those were words that she had wanted hear for so long. She felt him take off her shirt as she put her hand through his hair, then with her other hand traced down to his back and went underneath his shirt, stroking her fingers back and forth on his bare chest._

_Nathan looked at Peyton with love in his eyes. He smiled at her as he kissed her again and went down her upper body. His lips caressing every inch of her body. He felt Peyton's fingers stroking his back. It sent a chill up his body. Peyton saw Nathan look into her eyes, the way he never really looked at her before. It made her realize that he really did love her. Then she felt him kiss her again, she let out a moan as she felt him go down her upper body, kissing her. His kisses sent out chills through her body. Peyton's fingers traced his back as she took off his shirt and then kissed him, his neck, then his bare chest._

_While the two began to love making, another pair of footsteps walked down the hall towards Peyton's room. That person was filled with emotion and love for Peyton. As he walked towards her room and in her door frame, he stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His half brother and the love of his life on her bed, half naked. "Peyton! Nate!" He said in a shocked and hurt tone._

_As Peyton and Nate began to make love, both moaning. So much in the moment that they didn't even hear the footsteps, forgetting that the door was still open, then they heard voice. They both pulled away and that's when they saw, Lucas looking at both of them, there was hurt in his eyes. "Umm...Lucas. Nathan and I are back together" Peyton said slowly as she looked at Nate, she grabbed blanket, covering them both._

_The love, sadness, and hurt were now replaced with anger and hate. "How could you Peyton? After all what he did to you? You go back to him? He's just using you Peyton. Like he always does." He was anger at not only them, but himself for not saying something sooner. _

_Peyton looked over at Lucas and then at Nathan.. "What's with you Lucas? He loves me, Lucas" _

_"He doesn't love you. He doesn't love anyone but you, he isn't capable of loving anyone, he is nothing but a complete bastard" Lucas said before he walked out. Nathan heard his brother's words. It hurt him. Why? He wasn't sure. Nathan and Lucas weren't too close, but close enough for Lucas to hurt him. They heard the door slam from the front of the house. _

_Peyton heard door slam and then looked at Nathan, she saw the hurt in his eyes. She placed his hand on his cheek. "Hey, forget him. He is wrong." she said as she placed kiss on his cheek and wrapped arms around him._

* * *

_A few weeks later, Nathan's love for Peyton grew with each passing day. He had finally convinced her to move in with him. As he was helping Peyton move her things into their room, he stopped her. "Peyton, I want to show you something." Peyton couldn't be happier then she was with Nathan._

_Lucas finally saw how much Nathan really loved Peyton so he knew he had to move on. As Nathan helped her move her stuff in their room. She heard him speak. She looked at him. "What is it?" she asked him and smiled._

_Just come with me, but close your eyes." He took Peyton's hand. He watched her close her eyes, "Alright. No peeking." He led Peyton down the hall and out towards the backdoor. He opened the door and stepped onto the patio. "Okay. On the count of three. You can open your eyes. 1...2...3. Open your eyes Peyton."_

_As she heard him say to open her eyes, as she did, she gasped as she saw the view and then looked at Nathan and smiled. "It's beautiful Nate"_

_"Not as beautiful as you are." Nathan said as he brushed a small piece of hair out of Peyton's eyes. He leaned in to kiss her. His lips met hers again as he gave her a small kiss. Then, he pulled away. "Peyton. There's something I want to ask you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box._

_Peyton blushed a bit. She never imagined that Nathan was the one who make her feel so special. She never thought he would be the one she fall in love with. Or end up with. At times she thought it be Lucas. As he kissed her and then pulled away as she smiled at him as she heard him talk as she saw the box. "What is it? You can ask me anything" she said with a smile._

_Nathan smiled and looked at the box. "I'll keep it simple." He got down on one knee. He looked up at Peyton and opened up the box. "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me?" Inside the box was a beautiful ring._

_Peyton saw him get on one knee, she felt her heart race. She had feeling what was coming next. As she heard question, she couldn't help but smile. "Yes Nathan. I marry you" she said happily, almost jumping on him as she wrapped arms around him, causing both them fall on ground as she laughed. "I love you" she whispered._

_Nathan smiled as Peyton said yes. "You've just made me the happiest man alive." He whispered back as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. He hugged and kissed her as they laid on the ground._

_Peyton smiled. "I am luckiest girl alive Nathan" Peyton said as she smiled at him as he placed the ring on her finger._

"I love you, Nathan" Peyton whispered as a smile appeared on Peyton's face as she slept next to Nathan. She felt someone nudging her. Soon the image of her dream was fading as she opened up her eyes. The smile on her face never disappeared. Her eyes, now full opened, went towards Nathan. She thought that he was asleep, but she saw the shock and confused look on his face. Peyton looked at Nathan, once she realized that he was awake. "Umm Nathan, are you ok?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes, not realizing that she had been talking in her sleep.

"Peyton. I..." He didn't know what to say. He heard Peyton confess her love to him in her sleep. He wasn't sure if that was how she really felt. "I-It's nothing." He lied and quickly put a smile on his face.

Peyton looked at him bit confused. Since she had no idea what she said while she was asleep. "Nate..." she said slowly as she looked at him."You know you can tell me anything, you seem confused, what happened?" she asked him softly as she sat up on bed some.

Nathan looked down at his hands. He didn't know how to tell her. He decided to just get it out. "Did you mean what you said?" Peyton looked at him confused. '_What in the world was he talking about?'_

"What do you mean? About what?" she asked him, still not realizing he was talking about the dream.

"T-That you love me?" He said as he looked into her eyes. He wanted to know if it was true or not. Peyton gasped as she looked at him as she realized what he meant. '_How did he know? Oh god. Did I say that out loud?'_

Peyton swallowed as she looked at him. "Yes" she said and looked at him. "I don't think I ever stopped Nathan. I always loved you. Why you think, I never really got along with Haley much? Because of you. I thought I loved Lucas, that I loved Jake. But I was wrong, you the one I loved. You were always the one Nathan Scott"


	7. Peyton's Confession

_I thought I loved Lucas, that I loved Jake. But I was wrong, you the one I loved. You were always the one Nathan Scott_" Were the words that ran through Nathan's mind over again while he stared at Peyton. _'Did she just say what I think she said? _'Silence filled the air as Nathan watched her. He opened his mouth to say but no words seemed to want to come out.

Peyton watched Nathan, she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. She got up from the bed and stood by his bed, twisting her blonde curls around her fingers.' _You should listened and then none of this would happened in the first place_' a voice repeated in her head over again. Watching him, she wondered if she made a mistake by telling him. What did she think that he would leave her, and come back to her? She knew that that wasn't going to happen. Not now. Not ever. "Forget it. I shouldn't said anything, I'll…" she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "Go"

Peyton took a step from the bed and that's when Nathan grabbed her hand. "Wait. Don't go" Peyton took a step towards the bed once again, looking at their hands. "Why me, Peyton? What's so special about me? There has be something wrong with me if Haley left me, right?"

Peyton's heart broke from the moment she heard those words. Right at this moment she wanted to get in touch with Haley and give her piece of mind, for hurting Nathan this way. '_She's lucky that I don't know where she is right now_' "Nathan" She began, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Interlacing her fingers with his.

"Haley is not for you. What she did is wrong. I love you, I love everything about you Nate. The guy you turned into, the one I knew you could always be. Your kindness, everything. The way you always make me smile. Anytime you look at me, talk to me. You make me smile. You care about others. In way I am jealous of Haley, Nathan. You treated her the way you never really treated me. She's not for you Nathan. Because she did something I would never do" Peyton's heart pounded in her chest as she finished, confessing the feelings she held in for so long.

"Peyton…" he began, pulling his hand away from hers even thought all he wanted was to keep holding on, to never let go. "I love her" He confessed and that was the truth, even after what she had put him through, he still loved her.

"How can you…" She trailed off, getting up from the bed. "How can you love her, she left you! " Peyton asked, shaking her head while tears fell from her eyes, breaking his heart. Nathan reached towards her but she took a step away from him."Just forget it, Nathan" With that Peyton walked towards the door, letting it slam behind her before Nathan had a chance to say anything else.

Nathan winced at the sound. '_What have I done? Am I making a mistake?_' He thought back to all these times after their break up, when two of them had started getting close again, something that they haven't been even when they were together. He remember how jealous he found himself whenever Peyton mentioned either Lucas, or Jake. How angry he felt towards Lucas, the way he kept playing with Peyton's feelings, and at Jake who kept leaving her, breaking Peyton's heart. '_Can I possibly had feelings for her all this time but not realized it? _' Nathan shook his head, completely confused about his feelings.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door opening, his heart skipped at thought of Peyton coming back, but also brought smile to his lips. His smile vanished when he saw that it wasn't Peyton but his brother, Lucas. "Hey" Lucas said as he approached him, sitting on the chair that Peyton was sitting in earlier. "Peyton said that you were awake. She seemed upset thought. Did something happen between the two of you?"

'_If Only _' He found himself thinking, feeling his face heating up. He glanced towards his bed before Lucas could notice anything. Could he tell Lucas about this? About his feelings for Peyton? He glanced back towards Nathan who was watching him curiously. "Nathan? You all right?"

Nathan wanted to tell Lucas everything, that happened between him and Peyton but how could he tell that to someone, who didn't even approve of their relationship to begin then Nathan couldn't really blame him, not the way that he treated Peyton. '_That because I was an idiot. If I didn't treat her the way I did, maybe we still be together_' But he also knew that if it wasn't for Haley, he would never changed. Nathan always expected for him and Peyton get back together after their last break up, but he never expected to fall in love with Haley, just like he didn't expect to become friends with his brother.

'_Just like I didn't expect to fall back in love with Peyton either_' the thought shocked him too. He saw Lucas still watching him. He knew that he had to tell him something but he couldn't tell him the truth. He already lost Peyton because of him once, he wasn't about to let it happen again. Besides he knew that Lucas was still in love with her."We got into an argument"

"Argument about what?"

"The accident" He said which was half true. He wanted to say Haley but he knew that the questions would come.

"Why did you do it, Nate?" Lucas asked.

Nathan let out a frustrating groan. "Why do you think Lucas? Haley" He glanced towards his hands again and that's when he saw the wedding ring, the ring that he hasn't taken off since he left. In that moment, he took off his finger and placed on nightstand, besides his bed.

He watched Lucas who was watching him. He looked as he wanted to say something but no words came out. Silence filled the room once again.


	8. Thinkin About You

1 month later

Peyton still haven't talked to Nathan since the day she confessed her feelings to him and he rejected to him. She avoided him as much as she could, even when he tried to talk to her, she always made some excise. Peyton knew that it hurt him, she could by his expression, but it was nothing compared of how much he hurt her. Even if she wanted to talk to him, she wanted things to be the way they used to be but she knew that it wasn't possibility now.

Peyton knew that she shouldn't even be feeling like this, especially about a married man. He loved Haley and she was pretty sure if she ever came back, he go running to her. Part of her hoped that Haley would never come back. '_Haley is your friend_' Peyton shook her head angrily. "She was my friend, up till she abounded Nathan" she mumbled under her breath.

Peyton walked down the halls of Tree Hill High, seeing students pass her back as she brushed the curls away from her eyes. Seeing Nathan near his locker, talking to Lucas, Peyton stopped. As she stopped, holding books closer to her, looking straight at him as she felt her heart race. She took few deep breaths, to try calm herself down, closing her eyes. "Peyton, are you all right?" She heard a voice, few moments later. Peyton took another breath before she opened her eyes and there she saw Nathan, with Lucas, both looking at her, concerned.

"Ummm… yea. Never better. I –have to go…" Peyton said, rather quickly as she started to walk away. She turned, to see both and Nathan look after her confused. Peyton walked into girl's restroom. She sighed before she walked over to the sink, setting her books down as she looking into the mirror. Peyton looked at herself and frowned, she didn't like the way she looked_. 'I need lose some weight. '_Peyton turned the water on and splashed it on her face, trying to get her mind off Nathan.

Nathan looked towards the direction that Peyton had walked away. Standing there for few moments. Part of him, knew why she was avoiding him, but part of him didn't get why she couldn't talk to him. Either way. It hurt him. Nathan turned back towards Lucas as he looked at his brother and then at the ground. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, what's going on with you and Peyton?" Lucas asked his brother. Last thing that Nathan wanted to do now, was talking about Peyton, with Lucas.

"It's nothing that can't be fixed. Don't worry. I take care of it" Nathan told him just as he heard the bell ring, he looked towards the girl's bathroom. Nathan was hoping talk to Peyton, before the bell. "I have get going now, I see you later" Nathan told Lucas, and before Lucas had chance to say anything else. He just walked off. Walking towards his English class, which he happened to have with Peyton. Nathan looked around as he made it in the classroom, but she wasn't in her seat. Nathan looked towards the seat again, before he sat down. Placing his backpack on the ground, he looked out, in the distance. Peyton was the only thing on his mind.

Peyton turned the water off and looked at herself in the mirror one more time as she grabbed paper towel, to dry her face. She knew she had get going, before she was late. However, Peyton wasn't even sure if she wanted to go. English, one of classes she had with Nathan. But then what else was she going to do? Skip. That was not something that she did. That what Nathan used to do. Skip. But maybe, it was time to change. Time to show everyone, that she wasn't such good girl, that everyone seemed to think about her. She looked into the mirror and smiled. She was going to do it. She was going to ditch.

Walking out of the bathroom, she looked towards the direction of her classroom first, but then went the opposite direction. Towards the exit of the school. At the moment, she didn't even care if she got caught. It felt nice, breaking the rules. Peyton just couldn't seem to face Nathan today. Walking outside, towards her car. She got in. Starting the car, speeding off as she turned the music on, singing along to it. For first time, she felt free._ 'I should do this more often.'_ Peyton thought to herself as she stopped at the light.

* * *

The final bell rang, as Nathan looked towards the door, hoping that it was going be Peyton, but it was only Mr. Saure, their English teacher. '_Where was Peyton?_ 'Peyton had never been the one to be late. Last thing that would come to his mind was the fact that maybe Peyton was skipping; he could barely convince her to skip with him when they were together. Probably just running late. Focusing his attention back to class. "Peyton Sawyer?" Mr Saure called out, as he took attendance, there was no answer. "Peyton" He called out again. Once again no answer as he marked it down. Then he looked towards Nathan.

"Nathan, have you seen Peyton in school today?" The teacher asked him. He looked at him, for just few moments, wondering if he should tell the truth, or lie. Cover for her.

"No sir" He lied as the teacher nodded. Nathan took a breath, he couldn't believe that he lied to the teacher, it was something he did in past. However, he couldn't believe that he lied, covered for Peyton. All he hoped that she was ok, all through the class; she was all that he thought of. '_She couldn't possibly skipped, could she?_' He glanced towards the door once again, and it something he found himself doing more than once, for the rest of the day. Taking his cell out, he glanced at her number then back towards teacher, to make sure that he wasn't watching but then closing his cell shut.


	9. Nathan's Confession

That night. All Nathan had thought about was Peyton. After he didn't see her for the rest of day, it's then when he realized that maybe she did skip, which was unlike Peyton. At least not the Peyton he knew. Laying on his bed, in his apartment, as he stared at the ceiling. He looked towards the nightstand; there was picture of him and Haley. Nathan frowned as he took it and put it face down; Haley was the last person on his mind. Nathan wasn't quite sure why he was thinking so much about Peyton, in these past few weeks_. 'Maybe Peyton is the one I love'._ Were the thoughts that ran through his mind. Nathan never thought that he would end up falling in love, with the one girl that he treated like dirt in the past. Getting up, he walked towards one of the drawers and took out a picture, of him and Peyton. From way back, when they just started dating, the one picture he actually kept, but never told Haley. Nathan looked at the picture as he placed it on the dresser, and walking over to his bed, sitting back down.

Nathan took his cell out and looked at Peyton's number. Almost pushing send but stopped himself. '_If she not talking to you at school, she won't over phone. '_Nathan took few deep breaths as he stuck his cell, back into his pocket as he got up from his bed. Walking out of the door and into the living room, as he grabbed his keys from the table and walked out of the apartment. If she wasn't going talk to him, then he was going, go and talk to her. Nathan needed find out, what was going on with her. Nathan walked towards his car, as he got in letting the door slam after him, as he started the car. Driving off.

* * *

Peyton laid on her bed, staring into the space and looked towards her webcam. Peyton closed her eyes for second, as she felt some tears make down her face, falling down on the bed. Peyton then felt her stomach growl. She hasn't eaten at all. Peyton knew if she wanted lose weight, she couldn't eat, no matter how hungry she was. Peyton sat up on the bed as she wiped her tears away.

"Peyton?" She heard a voice as she heard the door open. She knew that voice. Nathan.' _What was he doing here?_' Peyton felt her heart race as she wiped the rest of her tears away, hoping that he wouldn't notice. She heard the footsteps get closer and closer, to her room. Each time, her heart raced more and more. Peyton couldn't even remember the last time she was so nervous around guy. She didn't even remember feeling that way around Lucas, back when she liked him.

Then she heard door to her room, open a bit more. Peyton felt as her heart stopped right there. There he was. The only guy that made her feel like this, standing in front of her. She looked over at him, in silence for few seconds. "N-Nathan. What are you doing here?" Peyton asked him, not realizing how much her voice was shaking. She saw Nathan look over at her and then sat down next to her, on the bed.

"I came to see if you were ok. I didn't see you in class today" Nathan responded softly, he looked down at the ground for a second. Peyton looked back at him. She knew that she probably hurt him, by avoiding him these past few weeks. It's not like she wanted to avoid him, it's the last thing she wanted to do, to hurt him. But she felt as she had no other choice. Her heart was torn apart.

"I'm…." Peyton began, and then she paused as she saw him looking straight into her eyes. "I went home" She responded as she got up from the bed and walked towards her computer .

"Peyton Sawyer skipping?" He said as he looked over at her. But when she said nothing, he just looked at the ground for few moments, as silence filled the room once again. Then he looked up and looked at her, getting up, he walked towards her. Nathan wasn't sure what to say to her, at first. Then He lifted up her chin and that's when he saw the tears. "Peyt. What's wrong?" He asked softly. He hated to see her like this.

Peyton almost glared at him. "What do you think?" She snapped at him as Nathan looked at her, bit shocked. Peyton usually didn't scream at anyone. Especially not at him. Not for while anyways. "I am not ok. I won't ever be ok. Not when the only guy I ever loved, is in love with someone else!" Peyton screamed at him as Nathan looked at her as he saw more tears fall from her eyes, he wiped them away.

"Peyt…" He began as he looked at her, taking her hand into his. Looking into his eyes. "I…" He paused for just a second. For first time, Nathan was nervous. "I do love you, I was just scared. Scared to admit it" Nathan finally said. Peyton looked at him, as she sniffled. She felt as all of this was some kind of dream, the kind, that she would wake up from. Any minute. She just looked at him. Then she saw him starting to lean closer and closer to her, her heart race. Their lips were only inches apart. Peyton could feel her heart pounding in her chest as Nathan leaned in even closer.


	10. You're The One I Need

Peyton's heart pounded in her chest, feeling Nathan's lips against hers. '_This must be a dream'_ thought ran through her min, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist. Peyton was afraid that if she let go, he'd be gone. '_Don't think about it! Just enjoy the moment'_

They pulled from one another after few minutes, even thought to Peyton it felt like hours. Nathan smiled over at her._'Oh my god, this is actually happening'_ She couldn't help but smile back at him, in next second Nathan's arms wrap more around her petite waist, pulling her closer towards him. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do this"

Peyton sensed his warm breath against her neck, sending shivers through her body. "H-How long?" She asked as she turned around, her eyes meeting his.

Smiling, he reaches with one of his hands, brushing the strands of her blond hair, away from her eyes. '_She's so beautiful. She's everything you need. How could I ever let her go?_' a voice stated in his head. "Since I got out of hospital, I couldn't stop thinking about you" Nathan placed his forehead against hers. "You were right Peyt. I guess I just didn't want admit it"

"You can be pretty stubborn, at times" She joked.

"Look who's talking. It took you that long to realize who you really want?" He said as Peyton shrugged. Silence filled the room for another few moments, Peyton and Nathan couldn't seem be able to take eyes off each other. '_How did I not see it before?' _Peyton never imagined that Nathan would end up the one she needed, all this time.

"So what happens now? You still married… to her" Peyton paused at the last sentence, pulling away from Nathan for a moment. As much as she loved Nathan, she knew that what they were doing was wrong. He was still a married man.

"So what? She left me Peyton" He trailed off for a moment as he looked down at the ground before looking towards her. "Besides, I told her if she left, it's over" Taking her hand into his, interlocking his fingers with hers. "She's not the one that I need, I want. You are"

"Are you sure? You sure that you not confused? When you were in hospital, you said you loved her"

"I was confused when I said that, I'm not anymore" He responded with smile. "If Haley cared, she would at least call, I'm sure Lucas told her what happened. She didn't. You were the one who was by my side, day and night. I'm done with her. You're the one I love" Pressing her closer towards his body, he leaned over, pressing his lips against hers.

Peyton felt Nathan kissing her with more passion, feeling his tongue against hers. Standing on her tiptoes she let her arms wrap around his neck. His kisses sending shivers through her entire body, giving her butterflies. Peyton couldn't remember last time anyone kissed her the way Nathan was kissing her right now, with so much love, passion. '_I hope she never comes back. Even if she does, she's not taking Nathan away from me' _

Stepping on the scale as she looked at the numbers: **92.** Peyton frowned as she stepped off the scale. '_Not good enough need lose at least 10 more pounds_' a voice said inside her head. Walking to the bathroom mirror, she frowned more, disgusted with her appearance. '_If you keep looking way you do, Nathan will dump you_' another voice rang in her ears.

Peyton was content with her life, her relationship with Nathan. Most of her friends seemed be pretty supportive of their relationship. i"It's about time"/I Brooke said as soon as she broke the news to her. The one person who seemed to have issue with their relationship was Lucas. I"You two don't belong together" /I was his words from moment he found out.

Her body was one thing she wasn't happy about; she wanted to look the best she could, for Nathan. It seemed as no matter what she did, it didn't seem to change much. "Peyton?"She heard Lucas's voice from her room. '_I really need to start locking the door' _Peyton was starting get annoyed with people showing in her room, unless it was Nathan. Walking out of the bathroom, she walked inside her room. "Is there something you want Lucas?"

"I came to talk to you about Nathan, about your…" he began but Peyton put her arm out.

"No Lucas! I'm not talking about that. Let it go"

"I can't. You know that what you doing isn't fair to Haley'

"Fair? You want to talk about Fair? She left Lucas! So I could care less. Is it only because of Haley you having this problem or is there something else?" She crossed her arms around her tiny body.

"You know how I feel about you Peyt' He said, taking a step closer towards her but she took a step back.

"You too late Luke, I love Nathan. It's time to move on"

"How can you possibly love him? After way he treated you the first time you two went out?"

"He changed. You know that. I always loved him. It's time for you to go" Peyton walked towards her door, opening it wider as showing him a way out.

Lucas walked towards door before stopping, taking a hold of her hand, looking into her eyes for moment. "I'm not giving up"

"GET OUT!" She yelled as he walked. She let the door slam behind him, leaning against it. '_Now he tells me. He just wants find a way to break you and Nathan up_' A voice in her head said, Shaking her head. '_Nothing can break us up, not Lucas, not Haley'_

_

* * *

_

I know that i haven't updated for very long time. I got really busy with school. Since I'm no longer friends with Christine & Jake, i been writing the last few chapters on my own. I updated with two chapters since i got no idea when i am update next since i got finals in next few weeks, and i am taking creative writing so i write lot for that class. I try update as ofther as i can, i hope you enjoy the chapters. Hope everyone had great thanksgiving. Please Review.


	11. Haley's Return

_3 weeks later_

Peyton groaned, hearing knock on the front door. Opening her eyes, her head resting on Nathan's bare chest to see him peacefully sleeping. '_How does he not hear all that noise?'_ Shaking her head, she leans over to give him a kiss on the cheek before getting up. Walking towards Nathan's closet grabbing a black t-shirt, putting it on.

Peyton walks towards the bedroom door as she turns back for moment, watching Nathan sleep before walking out into the living room. In that moment couple more knocks are heard. "I'm coming!" Peyton yells, annoyed.

Unlocking the door, a yawn escapes her as she turns the doorknob, door opening as Peyton's eyes go wide. "Haley'

Looking over Peyton, realizing that she's only wearing a shirt. Nathan's shirt. "Peyton. What are you doing here?"

"I was sleeping. The real question is what you are doing here?" Peyton crossed her arms across her chest.

"I came back, for Nathan" She responded as Peyton rolled her eyes at her, walking towards the door, facing her.

"It's been months Haley. You're too late. If I were you. I'd leave" She snapped, glaring at her, knowing if Haley didn't leave soon, she end up doing something that she regret.

"I live here Peyton, I'm not going anywhere" Stepping inside at the same time as Peyton stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Not anymore you don't. You really think he let you come back?" Peyton stepped closer, her face only inches from Haley's. "After you abounded him?"

Haley dropped her backs on the ground. "He was telling the truth, there is something going on" Haley mumbled under hear breath.

"What?"

"Lucas. He called me and told me that there was something going on between you and Nathan. I refused to believe him" Peyton's face went white for second. '_I can't believe him! He can't seem to mind his own business' _She would have to deal with him later. "So I came to find out for myself"

"So you didn't really come for Nathan. You came to check on him"

"How could you Peyton, he's my husband!" She yelled, her face turning red with rage.

"A husband you left! You weren't even here when he got in accident! Where were you then? "Peyton shot back.

"I wanted to come but…" Haley began but Peyton shook her head.

"Save it, your excuses!" The more she talked to her, the angrier she seemed get at her. "If you really loved him, you would never kiss Chris, left him!"

"I love Nathan! You are not taking him away from me!"

"No, I love him! I was here by his side when he was hospital and where were you? Singing" She shot back at her former friend.

"You supposed be my friend Peyton! How could you do this to me?" Haley asked, tears appearing in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"We were no longer friends, from moment you left"

Hearing footsteps behind them, both of them turned to see Nathan approaching from the bedroom, only wearing boxers. "Baby, is eve…" He trails off as he sees Haley standing next to Peyton.

For moment Haley and Nathan looked at one another as she started to approach him but he backed away, making her stop in her tracks. "Nathan. Tell her, tell her you love me" Haley pointed her hand towards Peyton.

Nathan shook his head as he walked towards Peyton, taking her hand. "No Haley. I love Peyton. Do you really think I come back running to you just because you decided to come back?" His voice rose as he spoke to her.

"You don't love her. You only with her, to forget about me" Haley paused. "You can't love her Nathan, what about me?"

"I do Haley, I love her" Peyton smiled before squeezing his hand as Haley looked at them, more tears forming in her eyes. "You need to leave Haley, I don't want you here" His voice stern.

"We are married Nathan! You can't do this to me!" Tears finally made their way from her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

"Not for long. You made your choice Haley. I told you its over if you left. I'm done"

Looking at both of them, wiping the tears with a sleeve of her jacked before picking up bags off the ground. "I'm not giving up on us Nathan"

"There are no us, Haley" he responded as he watched her walk out from the door, slamming it behind her.

Peyton faced Nathan. "You okay?" She asked him in soft voice as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm okay" He told her before wrapping his arms around her tightly, pulling her against his chest.


	12. It's You, Peyton

NOTE: I know I haven't updated this in a while but I got busy with school. I will try update it more from now on. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

I'm in process of re-writing some of other chapters, I read them over and not sure I like them all. So that you all aware of it. Thank you for everyone's reviews.

* * *

Peyton stepped onto the scale,** 78.** She stepped off the scale, shaking her head. "Not good enough" She mumbled under her breath, as she walked towards the sink, leaning against it as she glanced at herself into the mirror. She saw dark circles forming underneath her eye, her face pale. _"He'll leave you in no time Peyton. He'll come back to me. He never loved you. He just used you to forget me, but I'm back now and I'm not giving up"_ She heard Haley's words ringing in her ears, that she said to her only few days after coming back.

'_You not good enough, you got try harder'_ thoughts ran through her mind while she glanced at herself into the mirror. Tears formed in her eyes, at thoughts of losing Nathan. He was the last person that she expected to fall in love with, but he made her happy, he was the only thing that seemed to make her happy. "Peyton?" She heard Brooke's voice from downstairs, followed by footsteps.

"Crap" She mumbled under her breath, wiping the tears that managed to make it down her cheek, splashing some cold water on her face. She heard the footsteps getting closer. "I'll be out in a second!" She called out to her. Peyton glanced at herself one more time. '_Get a hold of yourself Sawyer, you don't want Brooke to notice, because then she ask questions'_ Peyton took one more deep breath before coming from the bathroom, and walked into her bedroom where Brooke sat on her bed.

"Hey Brooke, what's up?" Peyton asked her, smiling. Even thought that what was the last thing that she felt like doing right now. Peyton's smile faded the moment she saw Brooke's expression, watching her. "Brooke?" She took a step towards her best friend. "Are you all right?"

Brooke looked at Peyton one more time before speaking. "That's the question that I should be asking you, Peyton"

"What?" She paused for moment, blinking. '_She can't possibly know, can she?_' Her heart raced at the thought. If Brooke knew, she would make her stop but she couldn't stop now, not when she came so close.

"You know what I'm talking about Peyton. " She paused and glanced at her, concern crossing her expression. "The way you been acting, what you been doing since Haley got back last month"

Peyton swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, looking away from Brooke and towards her hands. '_She knows! How could she possibly know?_'

"Peyton…You need to stop this. I'm worried, so is Nathan"

Peyton glanced up, her eyes wide with shock, as she glanced around the room. "N-Nathan? Is he here?" Peyton stammered.

"Downstairs. I wanted to talk to you first, so he's waiting downstairs"

"There is nothing to talk about, Brooke" Peyton walked towards the door, but Brooke stood in front of the door, blocking her way.

"Look at you Peyton!" She yelled, taking Peyton by surprise. What took her more by surprise is when she saw tears form in Brooke's eyes. "You're nothing but skin and bones. You got stop" Brooke's voice broke, tears freely falling down her eyes.

She looked at her best friend, seeing her cry, made her own tears form in her eyes once again. "I'm not good enough for him, Brooke. This is the only way…" her voice broke, tears falling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Peyton leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes. "It's like Haley said. It'll never last. How can it? Look at me!" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Peyton remained her eyes closed, and in that instant an image of Nathan and Haley appeared, both of them smiling. "I told you he come back to me. Face it, you just not good enough, for anyone"

"You're beautiful" She heard his voice just as her eyes snapped open.

She saw Nathan standing in front of her, his hand on her right shoulder while his other hand, reached over to wipe her tears away. "You always been beautiful, I just was stupid to not realize it the first time around" He traced his fingertips against her cheek, sending shivers through her. "I used to think that Haley was the best thing that happened in my life. I was wrong. It's you, Peyton. It always been you, I just didn't realize it till now"

Peyton heart rate increased as she heard those words. She never imagined that those words come from Nathan Scott. Those were the words that she wanted to hear the first time they were together, but they never did. Of course Peyton never imagined herself back with Nathan, either. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder, taking a step closer.

"I…umm going get a drink" Brooke said and was out of door before neither of them could say a word.

"Are you sure that you love me?"

"I never been so sure of anything in my life, Peyton" He said before reaching into his pocket, taking out a small box and opening, a ring inside it. "It's a promise ring. For you, Peyton" Taking out, he took his hand into his before anxiously glancing back towards her.

Tears formed in her eyes, but this time from happiness's. She could feel dizziness overtake her but she ignored it. "It's beautiful. Thank you"

Smiling, he placed the ring on her finger. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer towards him, her body pressing against his. "I love you Peyton. Only you, don't you forget that. Don't listen to Haley. Nothing she says or does is going change the way I feel about you"

Peyton sniffled and smiled, forgetting all of her worries. "I love you too Nathan. Who could have though that we would end up together?"

Nathan laughed. "Probably nobody. Considering our history" Glancing into her eyes, he slightly lifted her up in his arms, his lips touching hers.

The kiss was magical. Their kiss was nothing like this, the first time around, this one took her breath away. Sometimes Peyton wondered if she was dreaming all of this. '_If that's the case, I hope I'll never wake up, because this is just like fairytale'_

The next few seconds happened in blink of an eye. First she remembered kissing Nathan but next what she remembered, everything spinning around her. She felt herself losing her balance as Nathan placed her back down on the ground, and she knew that she would had fallen if Nathan wasn't holding onto her. "Peyton?"

"Nate? What's happening? Why is the room spinning?" Peyton asked, her voice panicked.

"Oh no" His voice, worried. "Brooke!" He called out, picking up Peyton in his arms. "Don't worry Peyt, I'm going help you. Just hang on, okay?"

Peyton saw Brooke rushing in the room but she could barely make out her face, everything around her was getting blurry. "Oh my god is s-he" Brooke's voice broke.

"Give me your car keys; we have get her to the hospital"

Peyton shivered, feeling her eyes getting heavier by each second. "I'm just going close my eyes for a second" her voice came out weak.

"No!" Nathan called out in panicked voice. "Keep your eyes open for me, okay baby?"

"I-I can't. I'm so tired. I just want to rest them for second" Her voice grew even weaker.

Watching his girlfriend, brought tears to his own eyes, he held them back and ran outside, towards Brooke's car. "I know you tired but you just got hang on for me. Please"

Her eyes grew even heavier, starting to close. "I love you" She whispered, hearing Nathan's panicked voice but it seemed to be getting farther away.

Within seconds, Peyton's world surrounded in darkness.


	13. Don't Go

NOTE: Review would be Great :) Thank you for reading.

Nathan glanced at his girlfriend as he eyes started to close. "Peyton!" He called out, only not to get any response. He looked back at her as they reached Brooke's car to see her eyes closed. "Peyton…" He called out, tears forming in his eyes. He placed his ear on her chest, he could hear her heart racing but it was weak.

Nathan's hands shook while he attempted to get the car door open. He cursed under his breath. "Nathan, give me the keys" He heard Brooke's voice besides him. Nathan's head turned, his eyes meeting his. His eyes glanced at him and then back towards his unconscious girlfriend in his arms. "W-e have get her to the h-hospital"

Brooke placed a hand on top of his shoulder. "I know. You're upset, you can't drive. You'll cause an accident. Give me the keys, I'll drive" She stuck her hand out towards him. He stared at it for few minutes. "Nate, come on. We don't have much time" She responded impatiently, glanced towards her best friend.

With shaking hand, he placed the keys in her palm. Opening the door, he got into the backseat, holding Peyton in his arms. He placed her head on his lap, stroking her blonde curls with his hand. "Come on Peyton. Hang on for me. Don't leave me. I lo…"His voice trailed off, he looked out from the window, just as the car started to move. He saw Brooke watching him through the mirror but remained silent.

Nathan turned back towards where Peyton laid. Looking at her, he noticed how skinny, how pale she looked. '_How did I not notice it before now? What kind of boyfriend am I? _'A thought ran through his mind. _'A bad one_' an angry voice seemed to say. More tears formed in his eyes as he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the seat.

"Nathan" He heard Brooke's voice. He didn't even look up, he didn't want talk to anyone, he didn't want hear anyone's voice but Peyton's. "I know what you are thinking"

Nathan's eyes snapped open. He glared at Brooke. "How can you possibly know what I am thinking, Brooke?"

Brooke signed, stopping at red light. "I know that you are blaming yourself, what happened to Peyton. It's not your fault. It wasn't your decision, Nate. Peyton is one who chose to do this"

Nathan looked down at Peyton, seeing her breathing becoming shallower. "But I should seen it Brooke" He stroked her hair with his hand then touched her cheek with his fingers. "I should seen it earlier, I should helped her…"

Brooke speed off towards Tree Hill Hospital when the light turned green."And what if she didn't want to be helped?"

Nathan looked at Peyton. "It's because of Haley she did this. She said something to her. She was fine till Haley came back" Brooke could hear anger in Nathan's voice and Brooke didn't blame him. "Why can't she leave Peyton alone?"

"Probably because she's hoping to get you back" She turned left, towards the ER of Tree Hospital, stopping right near the entrance. "You should talk to her, Nate. To Haley and make her understand that you love Peyton"

Nathan opened the door, picking Peyton in his arms. "Once I know Peyton is okay. I am. I am going fill, for divorce. I want nothing to do with her" With that he closed the car door behind him before Brooke even had chance to say anything else, rushing inside the hospital.

Brooke looked after Nathan till she heard beeping from behind her. Brooke drove towards the parking lot, only to drive away from the parking lot. Brooke wasn't sure how long she drove, to only end up at Lucas's where Haley was staying. Arriving at the front door, she banged on the door. "Haley!" she screamed.

The door opened. Lucas looked over her, only wearing his boxers. For moment, Brooke just looked at his bare chest. '_Snap out of it!_' a voice screamed. "Where is she? Where is Haley? I need to talk to her"

"What's…?" Lucas began.

"Luke, who was it?" Brooke heard Haley's voice. Her eyes widened when she saw Haley come up into the room, only wearing one of Lucas's shirts. Brooke's eyes looked towards Lucas then back towards Haley whose face heated up.

"Oh my god" Brooke said before she took a step towards Haley. "Is this how you want Nathan back? By sleeping with his brother?" Brooke shook her head. "I came here to say one thing. Leave Peyton and Nathan alone. They love each other, you screwed up"

Brooke headed towards the door but Haley grabbed her arm."Since when does anyone tells me what to do, he's my husband and I'm not giving up anytime soon"

"Not for long"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Haley snapped back.

"You know what it means Haley!" She took a step closer towards her. "Do you really expect for him to just forgive you, dump Peyton and welcome you back? "

"He doesn't love her, Brooke"

"He loves her, Haley. I seen the way he looks at her. Just because you refuse to believe that he might actually love someone else. Doesn't mean it's not true. Stay away from her. She's in hospital because of you"

Lucas's eyes widened and he was by Brooke's side in instant. "Peyton is in hospital, what happened?"

"Haley told her some things. Some things that made her think she wasn't good enough for Nathan, for anyone" Brooke glared at Haley.

Lucas looked towards Haley. "She isn't" Haley responded.

Brooke shook her head. "Peyton was right, you're not for Nathan. You don't deserve him" Brooke began and everything what happened after that, happened in blink of an eye. Brooke remembered Haley grab her by the hair, slamming her into doorway, her fist made contact with her face.

Brooke placed a hand on her burning face. Seeing that Haley was ready to hit her but saw Lucas grab her from behind her. "Brooke…" Lucas began but Brooke ran out the door, letting the door slam behind her, and towards her car parked in the driveway.

For moment, Brooke just sat in her car, placing her head on the steering wheel as tears rolled down her cheeks before starting the car and speeding from driveway, towards the hospital.

* * *

Within minutes Brooke ran through the door of the hospital, mumbling under her breath. "Brooke?" Nathan asked when she came in into the waiting room. "Where did…" he trailed off when he saw her face. He reached out to touch it but she flinched. "What happened?"

"I went to see Haley, to talk to her"

"She did this?" Nathan asked. Brooke just nodded.

"How's Peyton?"

Nathan looked down, placing his hands into pocket. "They having problems with her heart"

Brooke's heart pounded in her chest, at thought that something might happen to Peyton. "What kind of problems?"

"It's Irregular. They think…" he trailed off, his voice breaking as he shifted from one foot to another, glancing towards the ground.

Brooke placed hand on Nathan's shoulder. "They think, there is possibility that she won't… make it" His voice broke and he could feel himself breaking down. Brooke wrapped her arms around him, her own tears forming. '_Please let Peyton make through this. Don't let her leave us' _Brooke prayed while holding Nathan.


	14. You Belong With Me

**NOTE** – I think this fan fiction is close of being finished. Just few more chapters. Only took few years. Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed the story. More Reviews would be great. The more Reviews I get, the faster I'll update next chapter Hope everyone having good summer.

* * *

"Nathan?' He heard her voice after few moments. A voice her recognized immediately. Haley's voice. '_What is she doing here?_ 'He pulled away from Brooke, wiping tears with his arm prior to coming face to face, with his wife.

"What a hell are you doing here, Haley?" He snapped. Haley reached towards him but he took a step back. "Don't touch me! "He snapped. She flinched, letting her hand drop to her sides.

"Nate, calm down. We just came to see Peyton" Lucas began, stepping besides Haley.

"No! " He screamed, make a few people in waiting room glimpse his direction, to see what was going on. "Neither of you have a right to see her"

"What is that supposed to mean? We're her friends too"

"Are you?" He took a step towards Lucas. "If you were a real friend, you would be happy for Peyton. Instead of trying to break us up" Nathan confirmed angrily. He felt Brooke's hand on his arm, trying to pull him back.

"I didn't…" Lucas began.

"Peyton told me Lucas!" Nathan took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "She told me how you kept trying getting her to break up with me, that I wasn't right for her. I thought we were finally becoming family, Lucas"

"We are"

"You're not acting like it. Not just that, you are not acting like a friend to Peyton either. You're no better than Haley, and you" He paused, turning towards Haley."You stop being Peyton's friend from the moment you left. It's your fault she's here in first place"

"Nathan, I didn't mean for her to end up here. How was I supposed to know that she would take it so personally? Besides what I said is true. You two don't belong together, Nathan" She walked towards and tried to take his hand into hers but he pushed her away from him. "Nate, forget her. It won't last anyways. Let's go home, start over" She held out her hand towards him.

"The only thing I want from you Haley is a divorce" He responded, hearing Haley let out a gasp escape from her mouth. She grabbed onto his hand at the same time as he turned away from her, walking away.

"Nathan! Wait!"

He spun around. "No! I waited for you Haley; you weren't even there after my accident. I'm done waiting. I told you that if you left it was over. You made your choice. I meant it Haley. I'm done" He walked away from her. Haley looked after him with tears in her eyes before glancing towards Lucas.

"Lucas you got to do something!"

Lucas took a hold of Haley's hand, glancing towards Nathan as he sat in one of the chairs in waiting room."There is nothing I can do. He loves her. I wish I could"

"You both need to leave" Brooke responded, glaring at Haley. "Especially you. I don't want you here, Nathan doesn't and neither does Peyton. If you really loved Nathan, you wouldn't left" She walked towards where Nathan was sitting and sat beside him, whispering to him in soothing voice.

* * *

"Mr. Scott?" He heard a voice after what seemed like days. He rubbed his eyes for second before opening them, seeing doctor in front of him. He sat straighter on the chair, looked at the doctor in alert. "Is Peyton all right?"

"I'm Dr. Smith, Peyton's doctor" He introduced himself, shaking his hand before continuing."Peyton's heart rate went up a bit, but it still weak. We want keep her here for few days for observation, but she's awake and asking for you" Nathan's eyes glanced towards Brooke who was asleep on the chair besides him. '_Let her sleep, she been through enough today_'.

He got up from a chair. "Take me to her" Nathan said. The nodded walking towards the double doors and into hallway, Nathan followed him.

The Doctor came to stop when he reached a room number 15."Here it is. Try to not say anything that might upset her" Nathan nodded, walking in the doorway; he heard footsteps behind him, fading away. He stopped in the doorway for few moments, watching her. '_I need to help her. I need to watch out for her more_' thoughts ran through his mind. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside the room.

"Hey" She said as he approached her bed, sitting on the chair besides her bed, taking her hand into his. He glanced over at the ring that he gave her few hours earlier and smiled.

"Peyton…" He paused for second, looking over at the heart monitor that she was hooked up too and even he could tell that her heartbeat was lower the is should be. "We need to talk"

Peyton's smile faded. "What's wrong?" Then she took her hand away from his and put through her blonde hair. "Oh god, you going break up with me isn't you? I knew that I wasn't good enough for you. Haley was right" Tears formed in her eyes.

"Peyton!" He called out, getting a hold, both of her arms. His eyes meeting hers. "You got to calm down, okay? I'm not breaking up with you. I just want to talk about what happened. You have to stay calm, okay? It can't be good for your heart"

Peyton let out a breath of relief. "Don't scare me like that Nathan"

"Sorry. Move over a bit, Babe" Nathan lay down next to her as she moved a bit, wrapping both of his arms around her. Watching her with so much love, happiness that it brought smile to her lips. "Why did you do it, Peyton? Why did you starve yourself? Was it because of what Haley said?"

Peyton shook her head. "Nathan, I started before Haley even came back" She took a breath, glancing towards the bed, unable to look at him. "I started it when I first told you about how I felt and you rejected me. I thought that Haley had something I didn't. " She confessed, her eyes drifted towards her hands, she interlaced them together.

'_It's my fault_' He shook the thought from his head, placing his fingers underneath her chin, lifting it up. Their eyes met. "You're beautiful, Peyton" He responded and before she had a chance to protest, his lips touched hers.

Pulling back after few moments, he wrapped his arms around her more, pulling her closer towards him. Peyton rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beating. "You do have something Haley doesn't. You care Peyton. Even the way I treated you in past, you still stood by my side. You didn't abound me like Haley"

"I'll never leave you, Nathan. I love you too much" She lifted her head up to look at him. "I have a confession to make" She hesitated for moment.

Nathan tucked the strands of her blonde hair behind her ear. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything"

"I umm…" she felt her cheeks starting to heat up. "I had feelings for you for while, before the accident, before Haley left. I tried denying them but they just kept coming back"

Nathan's went wide. "How long?"

"When you and Haley, eloped. That's when I realized, that my feelings for you never went away" She confessed, feeling her cheeks heating up more.

"That's why you were acting so weird when I told you we got married" Peyton nodded. Nathan smiled at her, touching her face with his fingers which send shivers through her body. "I 'm filling for divorce" He blurted out. Peyton's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure Nathan?"

"I never had been so sure of anything else in my life. For longest time I thought I belonged with her. I was wrong. You were right. You're the one I belong with"

Peyton smiled.

"Peyton, about what happened. You need get help" He said after few moments of silence. She looked up at him, her eyes in alarm.

"Help? Oh no. Nathan you not thinking of sending me to a rehab are you?"

"Baby" He placed his hand on either side of her face. "You need help. 78 is not healthy weight. They can help you. I don't want you get sick. I don't want to lose you"

"But…" '_Listen to him! You know he's right _'"That means I won't see you for few months"

"I come visit you, as much as they let me. I promise. Just do this, for me. Please? I don't even want go through this again. You have no idea how terrified I was. Especially when they told me that you might not…" Nathan's voice trailed off, breaking. He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. '_Get a hold of yourself Scott! She needs you _'

Peyton wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry; I never meant to scare you. I'm okay now" She said in soothing voice.

Nathan buried his face in her shoulder, tears falling. "I'm so sorry" He managed to get out.

Peyton kept on arm wrapped around him, stroking his hair with her other. Peyton had never seen him upset; usually he was a strong one. Seeing him this vulnerable, broke her heart. "You got nothing to be sorry about. I am the one who should be sorry. I never meant to hurt you" '_You have to do it, For Nathan_' "I'll do it Nate. I'll go to rehab. I get help. For you"


End file.
